1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method for the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fixing toner transferred onto a sheet using electrophotographic printing apparatuses, heat and pressure are applied to the sheet. Such an electrophotographic printing apparatus includes a fixing unit for applying heat and pressure to a sheet. The amount of heat and pressure required in fixing toner onto a sheet varies depending on characteristics of the sheet, including thickness and surface property thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-72678 discusses a method in which when a mode of a printing apparatus is specified by a user via an operation panel according to characteristics of a sheet, a fixing temperature that is adapted for the specified mode is set, and printing is started when the temperature of the fixing unit becomes the temperature which has been set.
However, changing a preset fixing temperature only after the mode is specified via the operation panel of the printing apparatus according to the sheet characteristics requires a considerable amount of time before the printing is actually started.